Baby Bop's Missing Kitty Cat (2000version)
'Barney's Circus Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 20, 1996. In 2000, "Super Singing Circus" is a semi-remake of this. On July 10, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "A Trip to the Circus with Barney!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids put on a circus to go there to have fun here. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Puttin' on a Show #Just Imagine #When the Circus Comes to Town #Here in the Circus #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Popcorn Song #The Circus Food Song #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Three Monkeys Rap #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Brushing My Teeth #Good Manners #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Airplane Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Me and My Teddy #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this video was also heard on "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this video also heard on "Once Upon A Time". *The BJ costume used in this video also seen on "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The BJ voice used in this video also heard on "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "First Day of School". *This also marks the first use of the Season 4 version of "I Love You". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set is used. These sets came out in April 20, 1996. *First video to include the Late 1996/1997-1998 end credit font. *First episode to use the newer school, playground and treehouse sets. They could be later used for Season 4-6. The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated starting with this video: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. **The school has a library added, with lots of books you can read or find. *This home video took place in Janurary 22-25, 1996 after the filming of "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", which was filmed in Janurary 4-5 1996, after the filming of "Once Upon a Time", which was filmed in December 28-29, 1995, after the filming of "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", which was filmed in December 23-26, 1995, after the filming of "BJ's April Fools Pranks" (June 10, 1996), which was filmed in December 17-20, 1995, after the filming of "Barney's Fun on Wheels" (May 28, 1996), which was filmed in November 28-30, 1995, after the filming of "Fun & Games", which was filmed in November 25-26, 1995, after the filming of "Barney & BJ's Pirate Adventure" (May 12, 1996), which was filmed in November 15-17, 1995, after the filming of "BJ's Wet Sticky Sandy Mud Accident" (April 20, 1996), which was also filmed in October 23, 1995, after the filming of "Robert the Copycat" (April 4, 1996), which was also filmed in October 9, 1995, after the filming of "BJ's Lost Library Book" (April 1, 1996), which was filmed in October 6, 1995, after the filming of "BJ's Wet Sand-Castle Accident (March 28, 1996), which was also filmed in September 30, 1995, *The "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" version of "The Having Fun Song" has Barney's vocal from that version and a kids' Season 4 vocal. *The version of "Puttin' on a Show" is silimar to the "Is Everyone Happy?" arrangement, with a Barney's Season 3 voice and a kids' Season 4 vocal. *The Season 4 version of I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' vocal from this version mixed together. *Hawaiian Hula was played when BJ arrives at the treehouse. *Before Barney and his friends use their imaginations, Hilo March is used, which can be used from SpongeBob SquarePants. *When BJ says "I'm sorry! I can't lift it!" after Kathy tells him that her teddy is stuck under the weight wheel, the sound clip was voiced by Derek (protrayed by Rickety Carter) from "Barney Live! In New York City", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After the "I Love You" song, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, and then the kids leave the playground to say "bye" to Barney. Then, the Barney doll with a top hat and ringmaster outfit is sitting on the playset and winks. *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Ship Ahoy!". *David wore the same clothes in "My Favorite Things". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Fun & Games". *In some Barney home videos including the original 1996 print of "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", the preview is included. *In early August of 1996, Lyrick Studios would distributing Barney videos. Gallery Previews Original 1996 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) #Joe Scruggs Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Circus Fun! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids for Character Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Make-Believe Fun with Mr. Tenagain (1996) Preview #Let's Show Respect with Barney Preview #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) 2007 re-release Opening Closing Preview Transcript *(The 1995 Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) *BJ: I am BJ the Strong Dino! Ha ha! *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: Barney and his friends put on a circus show with their favorite circus acts. *Barney: Ladies and gentlemen, here comes Baby Bop and the dancing clowns! *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: And this video features lots of circus songs and acts. *Barney: When you are happy, let it show! *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: From marching to bands. Barney and the gang enjoy their circus fun there. *BJ: I'm sorry, I can't lift it! *Kathy: But my Teddy's stuck!! WHOOOOOOOOOA! (lifts up the weight and it goesup into the air) *Maria from Sesame Street as the Announcer: And don't forget that this would be a super-see-super time in "Barney's Circus Fun!". Avaliable on home video.